


Snape does whatever it takes to protect Lily

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disturbed Snape, F/M, Not Really A Happy Ending, Not entirely sad either, Warning: may be highly disturbing...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: When he realizes that the Dark Lord is more than likely going to murder the Potters, Snape takes steps to protect her and her son.





	Snape does whatever it takes to protect Lily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [William_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/gifts).



> This story came about because of a suggestion in a comment of a different story.  
> Thanks to William_Magnus for inspiring this super short and deliciously disturbing story :-D

When Snape heard part of the Prophecy, he felt it would be the perfect way to prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord. When he realized that his Lord decided that the Prophecy referred to the son of his beloved Lily, he felt sick inside. He asked the Dark Lord to spare her life, but knew deep down inside that she was as good as dead.

So he did the only thing he could think of to protect her. Before word spread that the Dark Lord was coming for the Potters – thus giving them an opportunity to go into hiding – Snape spied on the Potters until he found James alone – patrolling the area around his childhood home in Stag form as a disguise. Before he could give himself even a moment to think about it and change his mind, Snape cast an Avada Kedavra on James Potter.

He told himself it wasn't murder because he had only killed a prey animal like countless hunters before him. His conscious prickled uncomfortably, but he pushed it into a cell in the back of his mind and locked the door. Then he snuck into the Potter home under a disillusionment charm.

To his surprise – and great luck – Lily was currently making herself a cup of tea as she bounced and paced her mildly fussy baby to sleep. It took very little effort at all for him to slip the potion in her cup so that she downed it like a pirate needing a bit of rum to steady his nerves. Almost immediately, she went still, looking vague and a little dreamy.

With a sigh of relief, Snape revealed himself. “Lily.”

“Severus!” She cried out happily.

“Come on, you're not safe here.”

“Alright,” she agreed easily, still bouncing her son, who had fallen asleep by this point.

He led her to where the Stag lay, then Disapparated them all to a good sized cottage in the middle of a thick and secluded forest.

“Let me have a look at our son,” he ordered, holding his hands out expectantly. Lily handed the boy over with an adoring smile.

“I missed you so much, Severus. Why did you stay away for so long?” Lily wondered with a slight but curious frown.

“I was trying to protect you,” Snape answered. “Until it became obvious that this was the only way I could do so. This place is safe, under so many wards and protective charms that no one would be able to find us if they literally tripped over our front step.”

He held up the baby, who had woken up and was staring at Snape as he tried to decide if he wanted to cry or not.

“He has your eyes!” Snape cried out in delight.

Lily purred in pride. “Yes, and he has black hair just like you.”

“Yes...” Snape drawled, pleased by this. He handed the baby back. “Here, take him and explore our new home.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she took the boy. When she was out of the room, Snape cast spells on the Stag so that he was prepared exactly the same way a hunter or a butcher would process the animal – even already perfectly aged so that the meat would be tender. As much as possible for a Stag anyway. Most of it went into the stasis box, but he set aside a good sized roast.

When Lily returned, she found a pot of tea steeping and Snape casting spells on a roast on a spit so that it cooked evenly and _far_ more quickly than it would without magic. “Smells good.”

“Dinner's almost ready. I hope you're hungry.”

She smiled at him and accepted the cup of tea, moaning in pleasure as she took a sip. “This is quite possibly the best tea I have ever tasted.”

Snape knew it was because of the love potion he'd put in it – a potion that he would have to make sure she had regular doses of for the rest of their lives. Rather than tell her that, he simply gave her a soft smile – something no one but her had ever seen. “It's because I made it with love specially for you.”

She purred at him happily.

“Dinner's ready; let's sit.”

With a nod, she sat at the table and took another sip of her tea, sighing dreamily as she stared at him. He levitated the roast onto the table where baked potatoes and hot buttered buns already waited. As they ate, Snape had a fairly dreamy expression come over his own face.

“You know, venison always was my favorite,” he murmured.

“Mine's pheasant, but this is excellent,” Lily praised as she took another bite.

“Is the boy asleep?” Snape wondered as it occurred to him that she was no longer holding him.

“Yes, I lay him down in the crib in our room,” Lily answered with a smile.

“Good. In the morning, I'll conjure up some toys for him to play with.”

“He'll like that,” Lily murmured, once more smiling at him adoringly.

He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I love you so much.”

She purred happily and returned the squeeze. “I love you too.”

First possibly the first time in his life, Snape felt something warm fill him. With a start, he realized it was happiness. The feeling was reassuring, letting him know he had done the right thing. Lily was safe and would remain safe as they lived here in seclusion for the rest of their lives. Even the boy would live – he would be loved and maybe even happy.

“Yes,” Snape murmured as he stared sort of _through_ the roast. “We'll _all_ be happy...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you're horrified now.  
> Hugs!  
> Here's a cookie...
> 
> My computer is dying and so if it dies, I might not be able to post until I get a new one - which might not be until my birthday (october 7th). So, if I seem to disappear, that's why :-)


End file.
